Bodyswap Blues
by The Second Batgirl
Summary: Justin and Rocky switch bodies. Adam is definitely not pleased with this.


"Justin!" the Turbo Rangers shouted as the Blue Ranger was hit by some sort of ray. Adam ran over. "Are you okay?"

Justin groaned.

"Justin?" Adam asked in concern, as he put a hand out the Blue Ranger's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Justin said. "Except why are you calling me Justin?"

The other four Rangers managed to exchange a significant glance, even though they had their helmets on.

"If you're not Justin," Kat asked slowly. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Rocky," he said.

Adam stepped backwards. This was not possible. There was no way that his boyfriend was in Justin's body. No. Just... no.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you think I would know these things?" Rocky asked, and then their communicators went off.

"Hey, you guys?" it was Rocky's voice. "This is Justin. Sorry, I had to fix Rocky's communicator. Somehow I woke up in Rocky's room and I think I'm him now?"

"Right," Tommy said. "Everyone, to the Power Chamber. We're going to have to fix this."

*

This was definitely one of the times where Adam missed Billy. Well, he missed Billy a lot of the time, but he could really have used the genius's help right about now. Because frankly, while Rocky was smarter than people gave him credit for, it was still really weird to see him giving the technical explanations. Of course, it was actually Justin, which was giving him a headache.

His boyfriend shouldn't look like a twelve-year-old. Or be stuck in a twelve-year-old's body.

"We've had bodyswaps before," Tommy mentioned. "Kim said she ended up in Billy's body once."

"Think we could get Billy to come here and switch them back?" Adam asked desperately.

Tanya placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "They're fine."

"Yeah," Justin, or rather Rocky, piped up. He reached for Adam's hand, and Adam pulled away.

Rocky looked hurt.

"You're _twelve_," Adam told him apologetically. "I can't..."

He tried not to look at Justin in Rocky's body. That was probably even worse.

"Do we know how they switched back?" Adam asked.

"One of Billy's experiments," Tommy said.

"Have you considered how these circumstances differ from those of your friends?" Dimitria asked.

The Rangers all exchanged looks for a minute. It would have been so much easier if Dimitria would just tell them things, instead of asking ridiculous questions.

"You mean that this was a monster attack, and not an experiment gone wrong?" Kat suggested.

"Have you considered recreating the circumstances of the switch?" Dimitria added.

Rocky grinned. "Do you know what this means?" he asked. "You guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger! Isn't that cool or what?"

*

"Are you ready for this?" Adam asked Rocky. Justin, in Rocky's body, was going to stay in the Power Chamber to monitor things. Adam wasn't a big fan of this plan. It meant putting Rocky in danger - in letting him deliberately get hit by the monster. The last time Rocky had been hurt...

He tried not to think of how it had been, watching as Rocky fell Those few agonizing moments when he'd been sure that Rocky was permanently injured.

Rocky rolled his eyes at him, and even though it was Justin's features, there was still something so familiar, and so very Rocky about it, that it made Adam relax a little.

"I did this for a long time," Rocky reminded him. "I know what I'm doing."

*

The plan actually went off without any problems - Rocky got hit by the monster's ray, and he and Justin switched back. The monster was easily defeated after. Divatox's monsters were way more annoying than they were tough.

Adam waited long enough to make sure the monster was actually destroyed, before he teleported back to the Power Chamber and pretty much straight into Rocky's arms.

"You're not twelve any more, and that's the way I want to keep it," he told his boyfriend, in between kisses. "Don't scare me like that again."

Rocky didn't even bother to answer back, at least not in words, as the two teleported out of the Power Chamber.


End file.
